Nuestro Castillo
by princess.barbie
Summary: Os olhares se cruzaram, o coração bateu mais forte, e a noite foi um sonho...xXx ONESHOT xXx


**Estoy perdiendo la cabeza y todo el control  
Alucinando que estoy donde no estoy  
Bajo la sombra de un castillo en donde solo estamos tú y yo  
En una fiesta que no quiere acabar  
Yo seducida por la música y tú  
El dueño de mi vida  
El príncipe azul  
El que me lleva la locura  
Y me hace mover la cintura de lado a lado  
bien…  
**

_ Estou perdendo a cabeça e todo o controle_

_Alucinando que estou onde não estou_

_Embaixo da sombra de um castelo onde estamos só eu e você_

_Em um festa que não quer acabar_

_Eu seduzida pela música e você_

_O dono da minha vida_

_O príncipe encantado_

_O que me leva a loucura_

_E me faz mover a cintura de lado a lado_

_bem... _

" Era íncrivel como os olhares estavam presos, congelados, era um espaço onde ninguém poderia alcançá-los.

Havia sempre um rítmo, uma batida, talvez fosse até mesmo o som dos corações batendo forte no peito de ambos, um olhar sorridente, seria possível?

Afinal nem sabia quem era aquela pessoa, mil perguntas rodavam a cabeça da garota, o mundo tinha parado de girar, parado em um eixo perfeito, a cor era mas viva, tudo era mais bonito agora, mas mesmo assim, quem era ele? De onde veio ou o que fazi ali? A cabeça girava confusa, porém todas as perguntas desapareceram no ar, quando a música quente parou de tocar e os lábios se tocavam.

Dançaram por tanto tempo que nem poderia contar, mas nem o cansaço os alcançava, o que estava havendo ali?

A paisagem em volta era de um castelo fabulosamente luxuoso, e no centro do salão estavam os dois, tocava uma música rápida e marcante, era quase como uma festa, porém só haviam os dois ali, juntos, com o sentimento que nada nunca os pararia.

Não imaginava quem ele fosse, mas sentia que valia arriscar tudo.

Pararam por um momento, e uma coisa lhe ocorreu, não lembrava de ter ido a castelo nenhum...

Mesmo isso não importava, tudo era mágico, tudo era como...

Em um sonho "

**Ellos estaban en el río de la habitación  
La cascada de agua baja con mucha presión  
Este sueño no tiene nada de explicación  
Es una locura que acelera el corazón  
Y hay fiesta en nuestro castillo  
No hay nadie solos tu y yo  
No quiero nada mas que bailar solo contigo  
De lado a lado y bien…**

_ Eles estavam no rio do cômodo_

_A água cai na cascata com muita pressão_

_Esse sonho não tem nenhuma explicação_

_É uma loucura que acelera o coração_

_E há uma festa em nosso castelo_

_Não há ninguém só você e eu_

_Não quero nada mais que dançar só contigo_

_De lado a lado e bem... _

" - Quem é você?

- A essa altura, nem eu sei - sorriu.

Os corpos juntos, as bocas perto, perto demais.

E o auto controle fugindo as pressas, e se fosse um erro?

O beijo foi selado novamente, mais apaixonado, mais rápido, mais intenso. A mão correu rápido pelas costas dela, que estremeceu.

Ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha dela, parando a mão em sua bochecha.

- O que você...

- Shhh... - depositou o polegar sobre os lábios semi-abertos - deixa eu adimirar seu rosto... Só por um momento - terminou sussurrando perto do ouvido dela, passou os lábios suavemente sobre a pele fina do pescoço, a mão correu pela cintura, ela corou quando a alça do vestido caiu.

Mais um sorriso, mais um beijo, logo ele deslizou os dedos pelo outro ombro derrumando a outra alça, retirou os braços das finas alças deixando-o correr para a cintura.

Os lábios percorreram por toda a pele sedoza, conhecendo cada parte, cada curva, uma descoberta depois da outra, uma melhor que a outra.

Com mãos leves tirou a camisa dele, que de subto a tomou no colo, carregando-a para o quarto, aliás um lindo quarto. Respirava rápido, estava nervosa, embaraçada e feliz, estava sobre a cama com aquele homem, e sim isso a deixava feliz.

- Calma princesa, tranqüila. - E sorriram juntos, nesse instante ela pode perceber que podia confiar nele, entrelaçou os dedos com calma nos dele, ele passava segurança.

- Qual o nome do meu principe? - Perguntou sussurante em meio a um gemido, quando ele pressionou levemente o polegar sobre a parte mais sensível de seu seio.

- Inuyasha meu amor. - despiram-se com fome, beijos, carícias. - Somente, relaxe. - Kagome fez o máximo possível pra se tranqüilizar e deixar o corpo relaxado, estava a mercê dele, e sabia disso.

A junção de corpos foi feita, movimentos rápidos, tão rápidos quanto a batida da música, que alta, ainda tocava.

E foi o melhor de todos os tempos. Não havia dor, não existia nada além dos dois, sobre a imensa cama, deitados juntos, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas e um brilho diferente no olhar.

- E se foi um erro? - perguntou incerta.

- Então foi o melhor erro que já cometi.

- Você vai embora?

- Por mim não iria nunca! "

**Yo no quiero que me despierten del sueño  
No me hagan poner los pies sobre la tierra  
Hoy no me quites la ilusión de ser tu dueño  
No quiero ver como este libro se cierra  
La noche no acaba y mucho menos se acaba nuestro amor  
Tu serás mi enamorada en mi cuento en mi historia y en mi show  
Mientras mas pasa el tiempo mas te quiero  
Y yo no voy a abandonar el sueño amor que nos unió**

_ Eu não quero que me despertem do sonho_

_Não me façam por os pés sobre a terra_

_Hoje não me tire a ilusão de ser seu dono_

_Não quero ver como esse livro se acaba_

_A noite não acaba e muito menos se acaba nosso amor_

_Você será meu par em meu conto em minha história e em meu show_

_E quanto mais passa o tempo mais te quero_

_e eu não vou abandonar o sonho amor que nos uniu_

Acordou arfante, olhou para os lados mais confusa que nunca em sua vida... Que sonho havia sido aquele, correu para tomar um banho e saiu para tomar um ar.

Passava pelo parque verde lembrando atentamente cada detalhe do sonho, cerrou os olhos suspirando, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

- Estava esperando princesa. - Virou assustada, mas se acalmou quando os olhos encontraram as doces piscinas douradas.

**END**

**Hey people!  
**

**Primeira ficzinha que eu posto nesse meu profile novo - docemente emocionante!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, a idéia era um pouco diferente, mas acabou saindo assim, eu pessoalmente axo que a idéia poderia ter sido usada de maneira melhor mas... Dos males o menos pior /o/**

**Vocês deixam review 4 me? pleaaaseee**

**Obrigada, beijoss P**


End file.
